


Undertale Character Heights

by ArgentDandelion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Analysis, Cars, Ergonomics, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Height Differences, Mathematics, Meta, Nonfiction, Science, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, fanfic fodder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: Provides multiple calculations for Undertale characters' heights, and then the practical consequences of specific heights.





	1. Height Calculations

(Right-click and open image in new tab for a bigger view.)

* * *

## Multipliers

Papyrus and Human Male Multiplier: **1.65**  
Basketball Multiplier: Rounded to **~1.68.**  
Door Multiplier: **1.90**  
Large Dog Multiplier: **2** (each pixel is 2 inches)  
Titanium-12 Multiplier: **2.02** (rounded up)  
Dingus Multiplier: **~2.26**

* * *

## Methods

Each calculation yields a different height (in inches). After figuring out how high each character is in pixels (as measured in overworld sprites)[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/187929561483/undertale-character-heights-part-1#fn:1), the value is multiplied using a specific multiplier to get the character’s height in inches. Then, the inches are converted to a standard foot-based measurement, and then rounded as necessary.

* * *

**Papyrus and Human Male Calculations**  
_(Courtesy of [wtfhiw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2FUndertale%2Fcomments%2F5lwfi2%2Ffun_with_conjectural_math_calculating_frisks_age%2F&t=ZjBiODEzMWQ3MTFiNWE0MjY0YmFlN2JjYjFiOTAwNWJjMjMxZDM5MCxCNDFTV3k5VQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187929561483%2Fundertale-character-heights-part-1&m=1) of Reddit; see post for full calculations)_

42*1.65, convert to inches and feet

Papyrus was used as a stand-in for a male adult human, given he’s a humanoid skeleton of a stature that, relative to Frisk, makes sense as a stand-in for a human adult. The poster admits that, fully fleshed, he’d be a few inches taller, but it still makes for a reasonable conjecture.

Under this calculation, Frisk is 3ft 11 & 29/32 inches tall, very close to 4 feet tall. According to wtfhiw, it’s a workable average for a 7-year-old, putting Frisk’s height in a plausible range.

* * *

**Basketball Calculations**  
_(Courtesy of [Caylie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2FUndertale%2Fcomments%2Fa9vkta%2Ffinally_finding_the_heights_of_undertale%2F&t=OTFmMmU2YjMzODY5ZTZhMDU2ZGQxYTVkMjdlZTk5YTQ1MTE0ZDVhZSxCNDFTV3k5VQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187929561483%2Fundertale-character-heights-part-1&m=1) of Reddit; see post for full calculations. Modified by ArgentDandelion)_

16 (pixel diameter of a basketball)/9.55 (real-life diameter of a basketball)=~1.68

The calculation is based on the height of basketballs (9.55 inches), which stay the same worldwide. While the original poster rounded up the height of the basketballs to 10 inches, giving a ratio of 1.6 inches per every pixel, the calculation here uses 9.55 inches, and only rounds later in the calculation. Caylie also didn’t count Toriel’s horns, whereas this calculation counts it.

* * *

**Door Calculations**  
_(Courtesy of [Undertale-Science](https://undertale-science.tumblr.com/post/136226282423/character-height) of Tumblr; see post for full calculations)_

This is based on the average height of a bedroom door (80 inches), and the assumption Papyrus’s bedroom door is based on the same proportions as a human bedroom door. While there’s no guarantee monsters’ bedrooms doors are made to the same standard, Frisk’s height, under this calculation, does end up looking plausible, and Sans ends up just slightly taller.

* * *

**Large Dog Calculations**  
_(Courtesy of [NovaStar](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsteamcommunity.com%2Fapp%2F391540%2Fdiscussions%2F0%2F154644928867077937%2F&t=MDQzOGIyNzEyMDk3ODUwN2YzMWJmNDdkYmMyNGI3MzViZDdmNWJkMixCNDFTV3k5VQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187929561483%2Fundertale-character-heights-part-1&m=1) of the Steam Community; see post for full calculations)_

This assumes Temmie is the size of a large dog, using the average size of a large dog as 106.68 cm, or ~42 inches. If Temmie is 21 pixels tall, that means each pixel is 2 inches. (A caveat: Temmie is only 21 pixels tall if measured from the top of the skull; adding hair and ears makes it 26. If using the ear-and-hair variant, the ratio is ~1.61 instead.)

Temmie isn’t necessarily the size of a large dog. However, if one assumes The Annoying Dog is a Pomeranian, and it’s the average size of a Pomeranian (9.5 inches tall), then dividing The Annoying Dog’s pixel height (19) by Pomeranian height (9.5) yields…2 inches per pixel.

* * *

**Titanium-12 Calculations**  
_(Courtesy of [LadyTitanium](https://ladytitanium.tumblr.com/post/132829168760/ladytitanium-i-made-an-undertale-height-chart) of Tumblr; Modified by ArgentDandelion)_

This calculation assumes Frisk is 12. At 12, the average height of a girl is 59 inches, and the average height of a boy is 58 inches. It’s unclear what value should be used for Frisk, so Frisk’s height will be assumed as 58.5 inches, or 4.875 feet.

58.5/29 (Frisk’s sprite height) is **~2.02** (rounded up).

* * *

**Dingus Calculations:**  
_(Courtesy of [wtfhiw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2FUndertale%2Fcomments%2F5lwfi2%2Ffun_with_conjectural_math_calculating_frisks_age%2F&t=ZjBiODEzMWQ3MTFiNWE0MjY0YmFlN2JjYjFiOTAwNWJjMjMxZDM5MCxCNDFTV3k5VQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187929561483%2Fundertale-character-heights-part-1&m=1) of Reddit; see wtfhiw’s post for full calculations)_

In the into of Undertale that shows the first War of Humans and Monsters, there’s a human with a sword. The top of the human’s head is about even with Asgore’s armpit. Assuming the War of Humans and Monsters took place during the Middle Ages, and the human with a sword is of average human height for the Middle Ages (68.27 inches), Asgore’s total height is 22.08 inches (10ft 2 & 3/32). Other monsters are scaled relative to Asgore and overworld sprite sizes.

The Dingus Measurement should be taken with a grain of salt: the earliest age Frisk can be for this measurement is a 14-year-old boy, but with serious medical issues. (Or maybe really tall for their age, or an unhealthy 14-year-old boy with a rather young appearance that makes everyone assume Frisk is a kid?)

* * *

  1. Unfortunately, there are significant size discrepancies between in-battle and overworld sprites. They aren’t even consistent between each other: Muffet is not much bigger than Frisk in her overworld sprite, but her battle sprite is bigger than Toriel’s. In-battle sprites will have to be calculated separately. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/187929561483/undertale-character-heights-part-1#fnref:1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/). Feel free to comment on this article there or here.


	2. General Information, Beds, Doorways, Chairs and Desks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers height-based troubles with beds, doorways, and office furniture/chairs and desks, with an emphasis on Asgore and Toriel.

## General Information

_(Uses U.S.-centric height of common objects when applicable, based on the flavor text for Vegetoid being “Not Monitored by the USDA”, an agricultural department of the U.S. government)_

Asgore’s minimum height is roughly 8 feet, 5 inches. It makes sense relative to the Absolute Youngest Logical Frisk being six, with the average size of six-year-olds is a little over 4 feet tall. (The calculations bear Human Male Papyrus Frisk as 3 feet, 11.85 inches, which is close.)

The tallest living man, Sultan Kösen, is 8 feet and 2.8 inches (shorter than the shortest Asgore estimate by three inches). According to the [Guinness Book of World Records](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fguinnessworldrecords.com%2Frecords%2Fhall-of-fame%2Fsultan-kosen-tallest-living-man&t=NWU4OTVkN2JiMDM4MDVhNGJjYTMxMmQ2MTQ3MDU3YWE2MGFiMjQyYyxSemtFeFZ3MA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188072888121%2Fundertale-character-heights-part-2&m=1), It’s difficult for him to find clothes that fit, and it’s extremely difficult for him to fit into a regular-size car.

* * *

## Trouble at Home

  
(Notice how the lintels for the doorways are scraped; taken from [Page 25](https://xxtc-96xx.tumblr.com/post/167899608538/ill-justleave-this-here-the-second-half-will-be) of TC-96’s Endertale comic.)

### Doorways

The average (human) doorway is 80 inches (6 feet, 8 inches) tall. Even under the shortest measurements, Toriel, Grillby, and Asgore would all have to duck under the average (human) doorway. (If much of Onionsan’s body is hidden under the water, Onionsan might not be able to fit inside at all.)

Under the Papyrus and Human Male and Basketball measurements, Asgore is five inches too tall for these doors, but he could feasibly duck his head. (He would likely scrape his horns on the doorway.)

### Beds

A king-sized bed (by human standards) is about 6 feet, 8 inches long. Even the biggest commercially available bed (a California King, 7 feet long) is too small. Sleeping on his side with his legs curled up on a California King seems like a good idea, until one realizes the wide span of his horns would get in the way (short of some special horn-holder pillow). He would have to transport a monster bed, get a (likely very expensive) custom-made extra-large bed, or put one or two tall, cushioned footstool(s) at the end of a California King bed.

* * *

# Office Furniture

  
_This artwork assumes the thrones are undersized. Unexpectedly, despite Asgore’s horns being smaller than in-game depictions, if measured from the left foot to the estimated top of the head, the artist still got Asgore’s legs as a ratio of his hornless height very close to the overworld proportion: ~47.9%._

### Blitzresults Calculations

Asgore’s and Toriel’s horns would probably not apply to most furniture, so their hornless heights will be used. Under the door calculation, Asgore’s hornless height is 55 pixels, or 104.5 inches (~8 feet, 8.5 inches), and Toriel’s hornless height is 49 pixels, or 93.1 inches (~7 feet, 9 inches).

According to Blitzresults’ online calculator, Asgore’s office furniture must be ~51% taller than for a man of average height in the U.S. (5 feet, 9 inches). Toriel’s desk must be ~34% bigger, and her chair and armrests ~35% bigger, than for a man of average height. For comparison, the Herman Miller Aeon Large© office chair, said to be suitable for people (humans) up to six feet and six inches tall (78 inches), is scaled for people slightly more than 13% taller than average.

### Kornberg-Wall Calculations

One might think Asgore (and possibly Toriel) need custom chairs by necessity. However, this isn’t actually the case. According to Jessica Kornberg-Wall, a Sales Team Lead for a company that makes ergonomic office furniture, the best kind of chair for Asgore and Toriel isn’t a standard (but height-adjustable) chair. Instead, it’s a drafting chair (a kind of office chair meant for extra-tall desks).

Jessica’s calculations put the recommended seat height for the Asgore and Toriel at 4 inches higher (33 inches for Asgore, 29 for Toriel) than the previous estimations. Most drafting chairs have a maximum height or 30" inches or a little taller, so she says they would be as comfortable in a drafting chair as most people are in a standard office chair. Asgore’s knees would probably be a few inches above the seat, but it would still be much better than a standard chair.  
Jessica Kornberg-Wall says the best desks for Toriel and Asgore (assuming they’re sitting) would be 37 (3 feet, 1 inch) inches and 42.5 inches (3 feet, 6.5 inches) respectively: within half an inch of the previous estimates.

Of course, Jessica Kornberg-Wall gave this advice assuming Toriel and Asgore have human-like proportions. Asgore’s legs, however, are on the short side: while the average leg-to-body height ratio for men is [49%](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov%2Fpmc%2Farticles%2FPMC5666244%2F&t=NTgxYmFhNzJmNTUyM2U3MzlkM2E5MWQzZGNmM2ExYzY3MDJkOWNiNyxSemtFeFZ3MA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188072888121%2Fundertale-character-heights-part-2&m=1), his (overworld-sprite-based, hornless height) leg ratio is 47%.  
Being much taller than the tallest basketball player but having proportionately short legs is an unusual combination. Still, since drafting chairs can be height-adjustable, if he got an extra-big drafting chair, he could adjust it to fit his legs, or put the chair on a 3-inch-tall block of wood or stone.

If Asgore’s job is a gardener or groundskeeper, though, he won’t be spending much time in a chair anyway. A better question is what office furniture does Toriel need. If she’s a teacher, she’ll likely be sitting down in furniture not custom-built for monsters more often than Asgore does, whether she’s sending emails, sitting down for emails, or grading papers. (Though if she teaches at an elementary rather than a middle school, paper-grading either doesn’t exist or will be done quickly)  
While a drafting chair is ideal, under the Door calculations Toriel is short enough she might be able to find chairs that are only slightly uncomfortable: one model of chair meant for tall people can adjust seat height up to 22.2 inches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/). Feel free to comment on this article there or here.


	3. Transport, Travel and Vacations

## Can Asgore Fit in a Car?

Minicompact car: No.

Asgore’s car options would be limited by necessity. He would need something with broad seats for his broad body and something to accommodate his horns, whether very high head space, always-open skylights very close to above the driver’s seat, a convertible, or some combination of the three.

Unfortunately, it’s very unlikely there are any modern cars that would comfortably fit Asgore. 1950s-style bench seats for the first row (i.e., the bed-like seating teenagers used to use while kissing at a drive-in movie theater) would comfortably fit him, but the last U.S. car with a bench seat stopped production in 2013. Thus, it’s very rare as of 2015 to today, if available at all. Some 1960s convertibles have both first-row bench seats and horn space, but those would likely be very expensive and impractical. Vans don’t often have open skylights accessible from the driver’s seat.

The Toyota HiAce, a Japanese commercial van, has a height of 87.4 inches (~7.2 feet). If Asgore’s sitting height is 53% of his standing height in the shortest calculations, his sitting height is ~4 feet, 5 inches. Even if the passenger-holding height is smaller than the total vehicle height, he might be able to sit comfortably, even if getting inside is difficult. However, his wide body would still make things cramped, like obese people fitting in small airplane seats.

In smaller van-type cars, he might need to hunch or tilt over awkwardly just to fit. In some cases, it might be so difficult to get into the car through the door that he’d have to drop in through the sunroof to avoid catching his horns on the doorway….or he’d resign himself to be a passenger. (many larger cars have bench seating in the second row)  
What’s worse, because he needs a big, driver-level sunroof that’s always open or a convertible with the roof down, he simply won’t be able to drive anywhere where it’s raining or snowing…unless he wants to be cold, sopping wet, and possibly smell like wet dog.

If, however, it’s a variant from the store (or modified) to have a bigger-than-average, openable sunroof, that would give Asgore horn space. However, since he’s not sitting straight in the middle, he would have to hunch and tilt his head to the left the entire time he was driving, to ensure one of his horns fit under the ceiling, or poke one horn out the window and the other up the sunroof (depending on horn width), or constantly drive with his head facing to the side (very unsafe). Alternatively, he could sit on the passenger’s side, facing the driver the entire time, his body angled to fit his horns in the sunroof.

**Toriel Estimations**

Toriel, being shorter with much smaller horns and a seemingly slimmer body, would find driving much easier. Assuming the shortest estimation (Papyrus and Human Male) and assuming her sitting height is 51% of her standing height, her sitting height would be ~3 feet, 8 inches (technically 3 feet, 7.86 inches). For comparison, 38 inches headroom (~3.16 inches) is the ideal minimum for tall people (humans), according to the car blog Autoblog.  
If she hunched a little, she would comfortably fit in a Ford Transit (~3.83 inches room), a common model of van/minivan, and fit quite comfortably in a Ford Transit Connect Wagon (3 feet, 10.8 inches headroom).

There are probably several kinds of camper vans that could fit either, to various levels of comfort, but it’s unlikely they would buy a camping van for normal activities. Conversion vans, which are vans converted for suitability in camping or for use as school buses, shuttle buses, or wheelchair vans, would probably also suit Toriel and Asgore better than standard cars or minivans.

* * *

## Can Asgore Fit on a Bus?

Asgore may not be able to use a public bus comfortably. Information on the interior height of public buses is scarce, so the information will be extrapolated from U.S. schoolbuses and Australian public buses.

According to [Skoolie.net](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.skoolie.net%2Fforums%2Ff13%2Finterior-height-19246.html&t=YmZjOTZkYWQ5YzZiYmIxNGFjYWFkYjBkODUzNjY4YmZjYzA2M2Y3NixKZTU2REpZQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188221757757%2Fundertale-character-heights-transport-travel-and&m=1), the typical interior height of a schoolbus is 6 feet. Assuming the sitting height of an adult human is 51% of the standing height, if Asgore were proportionate to a human, the sitting height (with horns) of Basketball Asgore (86 inches) would be ~3 feet, 8 inches.

However, when measuring the horns, Asgore’s legs are 29.7% of his body height. (Even not counting horns, it’s 47%, meaning he’s rather short-legged by human standards.) Therefore, he wouldn’t lose as much height by sitting as a human normally would. For comparison, a 73-inch (6 foot, 1 inch)-tall man is considered “tall” in Europe and in the United States; one can guess such a man’s sitting height is around 37.23 inches (~3 feet, 1 inch).

One ResearchGate [article](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.researchgate.net%2Ffigure%2FHeadroom-standard-application-on-low-entry-bus_fig5_310596782&t=N2IwZTdhY2Y1NTY3NzdkMTk4MjIxN2U5MzVlOTk3OTU2YWViMGUyNixKZTU2REpZQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188221757757%2Fundertale-character-heights-transport-travel-and&m=1) puts the height of an Australian public bus as ~8.2 feet. Asgore would have to duck, but it would be reasonably comfortable until he could find a seat. If, however, an American public bus has an interior of 6 feet tall, like a schoolbus, Asgore would have to duck quite significantly, and he’d be very uncomfortable if he can’t find a seat at all.

* * *

##  **Trouble at the Airport**

**TSA Scanners**

It’s hard to find the size of a TSA body scanner for an airport. [National Public Radio](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.npr.org%2Ftemplates%2Fstory%2Fstory.php%3FstoryId%3D122289282&t=OWM3ZDBiNjc3MTY3ODYwMjUwMzM4MzA4ZWU3NzE1N2U3MWE4Y2FmZCxKZTU2REpZQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188221757757%2Fundertale-character-heights-transport-travel-and&m=1) provides the closest estimate of a normal TSA body scanner size, claiming one new design for a body scanner is the size of a “tall refrigerator”. The website [SFGate](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhomeguides.sfgate.com%2Fdimensions-standard-size-refrigerator-82262.html&t=Y2QzMTNkMTRiNjY3MzFkZDkxNzkwMTU0MTUwYjIxY2UxYmQxYjllNyxKZTU2REpZQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188221757757%2Fundertale-character-heights-transport-travel-and&m=1) puts “tall refrigerator” at 70 inches (5 feet, 10 inches). So, using this back-of-the-envelope calculation, not even the shortest Asgore could fit in that scanner. In fact, even if he were just basketball-player size, the wide span of his horns and his broad body would make it quite awkward to get in there.

**Airplanes**

The cabin height of a Boeing 737, according to the research website [ResearchGate](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.researchgate.net%2Ffigure%2FSection-of-the-Boeing-737-fuselage-cabin-with-the-main-dimensions-20_fig2_309327917&t=OWRlNDM2NjljZjdmYWIxOGEzNWQ3ZTY5ZGI1NmU1ZTBhNWFjNjFhMSxKZTU2REpZQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188221757757%2Fundertale-character-heights-transport-travel-and&m=1), 2.19 m, or ~7. feet, 2 inches. Even under the shortest estimate, Asgore would have to duck significantly to get in.

Based on the basketball estimation, Asgore’s legs are ~2.13 feet tall. Asgore’s total height, according to the basketball estimation, is 86 inches. 25.6 inches is 29.7% of Asgore’s total height…which means his legs are rather short relative to his total height. Without the horns, the proportion of his legs to his height is 47%, which is apparently within a normal human range, but still more short-legged than average.

Assuming the height of the seats is 60% of the total cabin height for a Boeing 737, the Boeing 737 designers apparently assume a human is less than ~4 feet, 3 inches when seated. However, even if he lacked legs entirely, Asgore would be 5 feet and 10 inches, which is too big. (And in any case, since he’s both tall and wide, it would be difficult for people to move around him.)

It’s a good thing he wouldn’t even fit in a standard airplane, because he absolutely wouldn’t fit in an airplane bathroom. Older, standard airplane bathrooms were 34 inches (2 feet, 10 inches) wide; now many airlines have 24-inch (2 feet) wide bathrooms.

That’s not even considering his shoulder width. If one can calculate width with the same multipliers as height, then, suffice to say, even if the shortest calculations were off by a whole foot he couldn’t fit through the doorway, much less the bathroom.

* * *

##  **Asgore Can’t Ride Things at the Six Flags Theme Park**

In one [Growth Spurt comic](https://potoobrigham.tumblr.com/post/165478835131/dad-time) by Potoobrigham, Asgore takes a teenage Asriel and Frisk out to Six Flags, an American amusement park. But could a teenage Asriel (more than 7 feet tall here) and Asgore actually take the ride?[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/188221757757/undertale-character-heights-transport-travel-and#fn:1)

**Too Short**

On the Six Flags of America theme park, the BATWING Coaster has a height requirement of 54” inches, or 4.5 feet. Sans, on the Papyrus and Human Male calculations and Basketball calculations, would not be able to go on this ride. The Magic Flyer junior-sized roller coaster has a height limit of 54 inches (4.5 feet). Sans could ride that in the Papyrus and Human Male and Basketball calculations, but not in the band of plausibility calculations.

**Too Tall**

Amusement park rides aren’t always able to accommodate people who are especially tall or wide. Asgore is both, and his minimum height (with horns) is 8 feet, 5 inches. If any roller coaster rides involve going into tunnels around that height at high speed, it would probably snap his horns off, possibly at the risk of injuring his head.

It’s unclear what Asgore’s weight is; it is possible monsters’ bodies, due to being made of magic, don’t have the same density as human bodies. Suffice to say, if he’s as wide as an obese human, rides with seatbelts connecting to a harness would be very difficult, if not impossible, to ride for him. (those with lap bars instead might fit him.) Depending on the roller coaster specifications, he might not be able to fit even on seats meant for extra-tall or extra-wide people.

In fact, under some calculations monsters Papyrus’s height and over wouldn’t be able to fit on amusement park rides. The (apparently defunct) Green Lantern: First Flight roller coaster ride has a maximum passenger height of six feet, 5 inches, so, from the Door calculation and onwards, Papyrus would not be able to fit on similarly-built rides.

* * *

**[Part 1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/187929561483/undertale-character-heights-part-1) → [Part 2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/188072888121/undertale-character-heights-part-2) → Part 3 → Part 4 (upcoming)**

* * *

  1. Strictly speaking, the heights in the comic should be calculated differently from in-game heights. For one thing, Toriel’s height is listed as seven feet, which is two inches less than the shortest estimate for her in this post series. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/188221757757/undertale-character-heights-transport-travel-and#fnref:1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/). Feel free to comment on this article there or here.


	4. Practical Applications & Conclusion

# Undertale Character Heights (Other Practical Applications)

There are many practical applications for specific heights. While it’s plausible monsters would bring monster-sized furniture with them up to the Surface, integrating with a society adapted to human proportions has its problems. Humans will have to adjust the sizes of various objects or have a few extra-tall monster objects around just to accommodate monsters.

Overall, there are plenty of ideas for humorous scenarios, character interaction scenarios, and even anti-monster prejudice scenarios.

* * *

## Misc.

The height of a tall refrigerator (at least in the U.S.) is 5 feet, 10 inches. So anyone 6 feet and taller would likely be able to tell that the top of a refrigerator is really dusty. According to the height calculations based on overworld sprites, the height difference between Sans and Papyrus is 1 foot, 7 inches. Even assuming Papyrus’s boots add an inch or two to his height, that’s a substantial difference.

Sans would either need to shortcut to the top of Papyrus’s sink (if the work depicts it like short-distance teleporting), use a stool, or even use a small chair. Assuming a small, human-made refrigerator (5 feet, 7 inches) in everything below the Large Dog calculation (which puts Sans’ height as 5 feet) Sans would feasibly have trouble reaching the top of a refrigerator, and might need a stool or chair. (or ask Papyrus to get it)

Assuming Papyrus doesn’t use a refrigerator as a spaghetti museum on the Surface, and Sans is on the lowest size estimates, Sans might store any food he wants cold on the lower shelves or compartments of the refrigerator, and Papyrus might take food from the upper shelves.

* * *

## Homes

### Beds

Asgore might be able to get a monster-made bed or order a (likely expensive) custom-made bed, but he can’t do anything about the bed sizes in motels. One could therefore write a short, humorous scene about this.

Some works suppose a teenage Asriel would grow very tall, much like Asgore. So, in a work where Asriel grows to be a teenager on the Surface, his parents might try to get him a monster-made bed…only to realize the shop that made their own beds years ago went out of business.

Speaking of Asriel and Asgore, some fans figure Asgore’s bed must have a special retractable headboard for his horns or a horn-holding pillow. Such adaptations might be handy for humans trying to keep elaborate hairdos from getting messed up as they sleep.

Assuming Frisk is 4 feet tall, the bed alone in the MTT Resort is 240 square feet…making it bigger than some one-room apartments. So, if MTT Resort expands to the surface with a new hotel similarly proportioned to the first, humans may be stunned at the enormous beds. Conversely, big monsters might complain about even the largest beds in hotels being undersized.  
Hotels in areas with high monster populations might have to fit a few rooms to have extra-big beds with horn holders/horn-pillows, but normal-sized humans might envy these rooms reserved for very large monsters/humans.

–

### Doorways

If one wants to write a Toriel who’s spiteful to her ex, she could specifically get a house with doorways built extra-tall, but still too short for Asgore to comfortably fit in.

A public building made to accommodate monsters might technically be a barn, just so enormous monsters like Onionsan can fit. A human house developer might be baffled when a monster talks about building regulations that demand “horn space” for doorways.

–

### Chairs

_In brief: drafting chair black market._

Drafting chairs, which are extra-tall and often adjustable, would be roughly as comfortable for tall monsters as regular chairs. If there’s an undersupply of monster-made extra-tall chairs, taller monsters might use office-style adjustable chairs/drafting chairs as home furniture. If there aren’t enough drafting chairs in local stores, monsters might borrow/steal specialized office furniture. Monsters might shop at office supply stores and ask if there are pretty, “homey” versions of extra-big draft chairs. Employees of human office supply stores might panic because a whole lot of people want one particular model of draft chair, all at the same time. Someone might even buy up all the draft chairs and sell them to monsters at a surcharge.

On a more humorous note, Asgore might buy himself a nice draft chair and go through the learning curve of adjusting it to his proportions.

* * *

## Travel

### Airports

TSA scanners at the airport just wouldn’t fit extra-tall monsters. The nearest airport to Mt. Ebott might might have temporarily close its airport so it has time to fit the TSA scanners for extra-tall monsters. Or, airports must use other methods to check tall monsters for threats. (e.g., a TSA agent who’s a short lady needing to jump or use a stool to do a pat-down on Asgore) In fact, extra-tall monsters might sign up for pre-screening plans to avoid the embarrassment of trying to fit in a scanner.

Some works (e.g., Coffeelemental’s [The Anomaly](https://anomalouscomic.tumblr.com/)) suppose Asgore is involved in monster politics on the Surface. So a group supporting Asgore’s political campaigning could give him an airplane ticket to a monster rights summit…but he can’t fit on the airplane. Alternatively, the humans anticipate his discomfort and buy him a (very expensive) ticket on a luxury plane, but it’s still too small. He might research whether the plane can fit, find out it can’t, and reject the offer. Or, he might only learn about it at the airport and be very uncomfortable for the entire ride, having to hunch over immensely. Or, he could go onto the plane, reject it for being unable to even walk comfortably (for the bigger Asgore estimates) and anti-monster politicians spin that into him being ungrateful even to his allies.

Or: humans who are unusually wide and tall could use Asgore as a sort of mascot for a campaign to make airplane seats feasibly fit them.

–

### Buses

The city near Mt. Ebott might have to import large Australian public buses, because it’s cheaper than retrofitting their own buses or manufacturing them on a small scale. To fit tall teenage monsters, schoolbuses are modified to have extra-tall roofs or just be converted Australian public buses. Or, school boards may consider it non-economical to retrofit all their school buses to fit a minority of extra-tall monster teens, so there’s only one converted Australian public bus. The (incidentally) all-monster composition of the one bus is fuel for anti-monster politicians.

–

### Cars

  
_(Made by CatCouch of FurAffinity; commissioned by Shadd21 of FurAffinity.)_

Someone could retrofit bigger models of cars to be even bigger, to fit tall monsters. A peripheral audience of humans also buy the retrofitted cars, because they love the space. Increased availability of extra-tall cars to fit a few hundred Toriel-sized (and above) monsters is a relief for wheelchair users, who also need big vans. Alternatively: a wheelchair-van converter has a lucrative career fitting vans for both extra-big monsters and monsters that can’t move well on land (e.g., Aaron). A car manufacturer, after catching footage of Asgore struggling to fit in a chair, might contact him for an advertising campaign for extra-roomy cars that could fit even him.

** _Toriel Being Spiteful_ **

If one wants to write a Toriel that’s spiteful to her ex, she could get a small (medium-sized for humans) car and “helpfully” point out Asgore would struggle to fit inside, so she’d never feel obligated to, say, pick him up from the airport. If one want to really complicate this, one could make a teenage Flowey really tall, like a sunflower. Alternatively, teenage Asriel (assuming Flowey gets a Boss Monster body again) could clearly take after Asgore in height, and Toriel could scramble to find some way to comfortably fit Asriel while still making it too cramped for Asgore.

Or Toriel could get a van because it’s the most comfortable for her height and proportions, and now people keep asking her to help them move stuff with her van. (Notably, Deltarune Toriel specifically drives a van, though her height is yet to be calculated)

* * *

[Part 1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/187929561483/undertale-character-heights-part-1) –> [Part 2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/188072888121/undertale-character-heights-part-2) —> [Part 3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/188221757757/undertale-character-heights-transport-travel-and) –> Part 4 (here)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/). Feel free to comment on this article there or here.


End file.
